


Royal Privilege

by misura



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Jossed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurent makes a proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Privilege

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliencupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencupcake/gifts).



"In Akielos," Damen said carefully, once he could be sure of his voice, "marriage only takes place between a man and a woman. Not a man and another man."

Laurent looked entirely unmoved. "Then I imagine you will need to pass a new law."

"As easy as that." It was hard not to sound incredulous.

"There are," Laurent said, "some advantages to being named King. The ability to dictate laws happens to be one of them. Luckily for you."

Damen wanted to say _I don't care how things may work in Vere, but in Akielos, a King may not change the laws at his whim_. The idea was ludicrous. Nobody would stand for it.

"I - " Damen said. _I need people to not see me as a madman._ Kastor might be dead, but that did not mean everyone would be eager to welcome Damen back.

"If all you wanted was a quick fuck, you might have tumbled a stableboy. I've been told they come fairly cheap." Laurent's eyes were cool, unrelenting. "Unlike me."

Trust Laurent to make this one argument about sentiment, rather than reason.

"I'm fairly sure that Akielos has a sizable treasury," Damen said. He meant it as a joke, a means of lightening the mood, although if Laurent were to ask, Damen was fairly sure he would not refuse him.

"Good," said Laurent. "You may need to bribe some people."


End file.
